Cuando seamos libres
by tomoorrow
Summary: Un pequeño recuerdo en una celda donde dos niños descubren sentimientos que los unirían de por vida. Gerza


Antes que nada, ¡feliz año nuevo! Ahora viene mi gran discurso acerca de unas cosas que hay que aclaras, una de ellas el por qué borré todo… y si es todo… es TODO. Y aclaro que este one shot ya lo tenia escrito (a principios de octubre) asi que empezamos:

_En primer lugar:_ por si eres de los que leían las notas de autor cuando subía un capítulo de ciertos fics, sabrás que estudio ingeniería química (para el que no sabia… nimodo xDD, y el que no leerá esto es que de plano tiene flojera de leer mis arenas vaginales) y la verdad lo primordial es mi carrera… aparte que después de salir de la uni pienso estudiar idiomas (mi carrera a fuerzas me piden inglés si quiero cazar un buen trabajo) y ando en el dilema si tomar una maestría (en economía o microna), o si tomar otra carrera (letras *w*) así que en los próximos años estaré ocupada… contando a partir del próximo que empieza mañana C:

_En segundo lugar:_ no me gusta escribir fics… por eso ven que escribi mucho universo alterno y OOC, porque no me gusta pensar y hacer lo que otro autor hace en sus historias propias ¿por qué no mejor creo las mias de mi que tengan mis propios personajes, ambientación, etc? ¡Amigo mío! Las tengo. Para mas información vallanse a mi perfil (de aquí de fanfiction) y encontrarán links (así sabré si de verdad apreciaban mi rudimentaria forma de escribir)

En tercer lugar: soy una arenosa de naturaleza y odiaba unos reviews, se que muchos no los hacían intencionales, al contrario, los escribían con una inocencia de niña de 12 años (espere… la mayoría de los que me leían tienen 12 años) y la verdad esos años los dejé hace mucho tiempo y según recuerdo, jamás fui asi (niña berrinchuda y traumada, después de leer la saga de "canción de hielo y fuego" me volví asi e.e) descuiden no es que los odie, sino que me sacan de onda por que "_me gustaria que todos pensaran como yo_"… lo sé, soy una egocéntrica e.e

_Cuarto punto:_ los libros (de todos tipos) me consumen… véase que soy de las personas que se entretiene con un buen libro (aprovechare a decirle a todo mundo que odio el libro de 50 sombras de Grey xDD, sorry siempre lo hago y fue inevitable) y por eso prefiero leer que escribir e.e

_Quinto punto:_ como dije, le doy prioridad a mis historias originales

_Sexto punto:_ Hace tiempo que no practico mi estilo de dibujo, y como ya tengo el mio de mí, pues necesito mejorarlo y después pulirlo.

_Y por último:_ visiten mi perfil de ff y verán mi página de facebook, los que quieran unirse los amare, sino ni pedo. Total, no pienso volver a estos lugares.

Iniciamos y de nuevo, feliz año nuevo C:

PD: están en todo su derecho de insultarme o pensar lo que quieran de mí. Como dijera el ex presidente Vicente Fox (de México): "_total, ya me voy_"

**Cuando seamos libres**

Tenía insomnio y por eso se levantó y caminó hacia los barrotes. Era invierno y el frio se encerraba en las cuatro paredes. Apenas llevaba encima un vestido blanco, traslucido que no la abrigaba en nada y sólo le servía para cubrirse de la desnudez. Se dio la media vuelta y vio dormir a sus compañeros, las personas que les tomó gran pareció, sobre todo a aquel niño de cabellera zafiro. Gracias a él, ella era fuerte.

—Jellal —susurró su nombre.

Estaba segura que si le pasaba algo, su vida ya no tendría el mismo color. Le tenía tanto aprecio que se había vuelto parte de ella, algo más de lo que sentía por sus amigos, algo inexplicable.

Vio como se movía en sueños, ella no paraba de mirarle. Siempre tuvo la curiosidad de preguntarle porque tenía ese singular tatuaje, pero por pena nunca se lo preguntó.

Siguió mirando hacia el exterior de su celda. Siempre soñaba en regresar a su aldea, de reencontrarse con sus padres. Aunque toda esa fantasía se desboronaba cuando regresaba a la realidad. Sus padres estaban muertos, su aldea estaba en ruinas y no tenia adonde ir. Pero admitía que por todo lo que había pasado, conoció a sus amigos y a Jellal.

Escuchó que alguien se despertaba. Pareciera que lo había invocado con sus pensamientos, Jellal se levantó del piso, dirigió su vista hacia los barrotes, la miró y caminó hacia ella.

—¿Insomnio? —preguntó mientras se tallaba los ojos.

—Se me quitó el sueño, tuve una pesadilla.

Jellal se dio cuenta que había sido malo, infirió que fue cuando la atraparon. Sabía que ella había sufrido mucho. La abrazó. Ella lo correspondió, apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y pudo escuchar su respiración. Se dio cuenta que estaba fría de los brazos, la aferró más hacia él para proporcionarle calor.

—Te juro que buscaré la forma de sacarlos de aquí.

—Sabes cuanto deseo nuestra libertad.

El chico siguió acariciando su melena escarlata. Amaba el color que tenia, era como si su hilo rojo del destino estuviera en esa cabellera. Él le atrajo desde la primera vez que la vio, era simplemente hermosa. Por eso no se podía permitir que ella permaneciera encerrada por el resto de sus días. Cuando seamos libres

—Cuando la tengamos, tendremos la privacidad que tanto he querido… contigo.

—¿A qué viene eso?

Jellal se sonrojó, había dicho un pensamiento en voz baja. Es que le gustaba tanto que quería hacer cosas, que ni el mismo sabía qué pero que su corazón le pedía que hiciera.

—Yo… no debí haber dicho eso… —dijo con miedo a que se burlara de ella, estaba abriendo su corazón y posiblemente ella lo rechazaría. Quizás por algo o alguien.

—Es que… ¿te gusta Simón?

Erza se incomodó por la pregunta, negó con la cabeza, estaba segura y tenia planteado que sólo eran amigos. Jellal sintió un peso menos.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Curiosidad —contestó con desdén.

Erza arqueó la ceja, había gato encerrado.

—Dime y también dime porque dijiste que quieres privacidad conmigo.

—Es difícil de explicar.

—Pues te escucho.

Jellal se mordió el labio, sabía que era difícil mentirle a ella. Era demasiado predecible, dejaba que ella leyera sus ojos y encontrara lo que había detrás de sus palabras. Había sido un error haber dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta. Y el precio era decirle la verdad.

—No sé, Er. Hay veces que quisiera hacer cosas contigo, convivir solo contigo, que mi mundo gire en ti, solo tú… aprecio a los demás, los quiero como a mis amigos… mis hermanos, pero tú… tienes algo que no se qué… me hace pensar diferente, me hace pensar en protegerte y anhelar tanto la libertad, porque sólo quiero hacer cosas contigo… solo tú…

Ella estaba sonrojada, había sido una declaración directa, pero aun había palabras que no entendía.

—¿Qué cosas quieres hacer conmigo?

Jellal suspiró, ni él sabía, cuando de pronto la tomó de sus mejillas.

—Son cosas que iremos descubriendo… no se cuales aún, pero quizás… Cuando seamos libres

Se fue acercando y con torpeza, unió sus labios a los de ella. Había sido un beso inocente, húmedo. Ella seguía cohibida, pero también lo deseaba, apretó más sus labios y después se separaron.

Ella estaba sonrojada. La poca luz que iluminaban las celdas era suficiente para darse cuenta, se veía hermosa cada vez que se avergonzaba.

—Jamás había hecho esto… perdón —ella se tapó la cara.

—Ni yo —contestó mirando hacia afuera, también estaba sonrojado —prometo hacerlo bien la próxima vez, pero eso será cuando salgamos.

—Es… espero que sea pronto —dijo nerviosa. Ese beso había despertado sentimientos más profundos que los que ya sentía por él. Quiso darle otro pero le daba tanta pena. Él se dio cuenta y gustoso volvió acercar sus labios, ahora su tuvo el atrevimiento de moverlos un poco. Había sido un beso inocente, pero era más que suficiente para que sus pequeños corazones se aceleraran.

—Haré esto hasta que salgamos. Es hora de dormir.

—Si

«Ahora quiero soñar contigo… de cuando seamos libres y hagamos todas las cosas que deseas hacer…—pensó ella»

Ambos se recostaron, abrazados para tomar un poco de calor. Él enredó sus manos en la cintura de Erza, mientras que ella en su cuello. Apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y pudieron conciliar el sueño.

—Estos niños, esperan que se apague el sol y demuestran lo tanto que se quieren —dijo en susurros el viejo mago de Fairy Tail—. La libertad llegará pronto, más de lo que esperas, Erza —dijo mientras observaba un poco de cajas que cubrían un agujero que estaban por terminar y asi podrían salir de ese infierno—. Pronto nos iremos y quiero que conozcas Fairy Tail.


End file.
